


Princess

by softgrungeprophet



Category: Spider-Man (Comicverse)
Genre: Kissing, M/M, Tickling, submissive flash thompson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2020-02-29 07:23:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18773968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softgrungeprophet/pseuds/softgrungeprophet
Summary: dunno where or what timeline this is... i just wanted to write about them kissing lol





	Princess

**Author's Note:**

> dunno where or what timeline this is... i just wanted to write about them kissing lol

Peter held up the throw pillow with a raised eyebrow, as he sat down beside Flash.

Powder pink, overall plain and unadorned, but for the elegant, looping turquoise "Princess" embroidered onto it.

"Seriously?"

Flash glanced over at Peter, then grinned. "What?" All innocent, dimpled. Eyes sparkling. "It's my princess pillow. I made it all by myself."

"Your princess pillow." Peter thwapped the pillow against Flash's arm. "'Cause you're a _princess_." Flash tried to grab the pillow from him, holding in a snicker, but Peter kept ahold of it and shoved it in his face. Gently, of course, playfully. He knew how to reign in his strength.

He still took a certain delight in being able to pin Flash down against the cushions, holding him down and muffling his giggles with his own embroidered handiwork... Okay, maybe jabbing his side in just the spot he knew Flash was the most ticklish.

Until, of course, Flash grabbed his hand, gasping—"Stop, stop, I surrender—!"

Peter let up, and let Flash catch his breath, pulling the pillow away enough to get a peek at his bright red face and disheveled hair.

"You monster." Flash laughed breathlessly.

Peter gave him his most dastardly smile—still on top of him, of course. "A princess needs a dragon, doesn't she?" He paused.

Flash gave him a shove, still grinning. "Whatever happened to knights in shining armor?"

"Is that what you want?" Peter leaned close, 'til their noses brushed. Smirked. "A knight?"

Gently, Peter trailed his hand up Flash's side, drawing a little shiver from him. The remnants of his ticklishness. He pressed Flash's hands into the cushion on either side of his head, twining their fingers together. Watching his face the whole time, for any hint of fear or nervousness, or any sign he should stop.

"I..." Flash shifted to accommodate Peter's weight. Still flushed, and suddenly very quiet, fixated on Peter. Close enough to... "...Are you gonna kiss me?"

Question for the ages.

"Do you want me to?"

"Yeah." No hesitation.

For all that Flash talked big and laughed loud and butted in all the time, he was much more pliant than Peter ever would have expected. Easy to please, soft and warm under Peter's touch and eager to move whichever way Peter nudged him. Just from simple kissing... Well, mostly just kissing. Maybe Peter let one of his hands drift, to slip up under the hem of Flash's shirt as he kissed Flash's cheek, along his jaw, back to his lips.

Flash, trooper that he was, barely made a sound. Just lay there, breathing all fluttery like a little bird with Peter's hand up his shirt.

"Hey..." Peter leaned their foreheads together. A light kiss. His hand drifting...

He jabbed Flash in the side with a well-placed tickle, and Flash let out a yelp.

"Asshole!"

Ah... There was the Flash he knew.

Glaring, pouty, red in the face. Hair all messed up. Shoving Peter's hand away.

Peter kissed him with a smile.


End file.
